Match Maker
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What will happen one day when Naraku and his girlfriend Kagome spend their past time in college hooking up one Sesshomaru Taisho (a new transfer) and their new friend Cassandra Pendragon (Another new transfer) Match Maker! Steamy sex in future chapters! Chapters 4 and 5 are up!
1. Chapter 1

Match Makers Inc...

(Disclaimer this is a Sess/Oc Fan fiction, and a Naraku/Kagome Fan fiction, I own nothing but the plot in this fiction, and yes I will get my stories up asap! And yes the main players in this story ARE demons of their own respective breed...)

Chapter 1: College first day and Target...

As one Naraku Kotno and his girlfriend, and one Kagome Higurashi, they have been dating since the middle of Kagome's sophomore year in Tokyo Tono High School. And now they are still dating in Shikon State University, He a Jr, and she a sophomore, and their relationship was just as strong as ever... see a while ago Kagome was in a relationship with Inuyasha Taisho... one of the hottest guys in the high school. And she broke it off to find out that, through Koga a long time friend of her's that Inuyasha had been cheating on her with her own step sister; Kikyo. That was so hurtful, but according to Kikyo's daddy Hitomi; precious Kikyo could do no wrong...

For a while, in the year and a half relationship, Kagome had suspected something that was going on with Inuyasha, she however had given him the benefit of the doubt until she had seen more proof otherwise. Kagome could've dealt with Inuyasha's 'odd' behavior, if he wasn't acting mean towards her all the time, because Kagome and Naraku were selected to work on a few projects together; them being one of the smartest in all history classes. True the partners had to spend sometime together, exchanging notes and calling each other on a day to day basis, seeing that the project about their views on demons and priestess had to be in at the end of the month.

Both Naraku and Kagome were working non stop on that project, and Inuyasha had cornered Kagome in the hallway by her locker and growled and yelled at her calling her a cheater and a slut! Kagome's blue eyes were brimming with tears... before Inuyasha could continue with his verbal on slot of Kagome, Naraku had came out of the blue and decked the silver hared half dog demon right through an empty classroom! Kagome had found out through the rumor mill, that Inuyasha had been cheating on her with her own step sister! True, the two 'could' pass for twins, they look nearly identical; Kagome's mother, Asami, who had been married to Hitomi for the past three years had hated Kagome.

And hated her even more when both Naraku and Kagome had started hanging out then eventually dating, and one day Kagome's new boyfriend was coming to pick her up for a date; and he heard crashing and crying...Even with his keen hearing, he had heard his Kagome cry out in pain and despair, Naraku had hurried up and quickly busted the front door off of the hinges and ran to where Kagome's scent was the strongest and finally making it to her bedroom and there was Naraku's Kagome being pinned down on her very on bed she was naked and battered, being raped by the so-called- man that was supposed to be her 'father' figure!

Naraku about killed him, scooping up Kagome, and leaving for the hospital and never left herside afterwards she had moved in with him and his family and they had treated her like she was a member of their own family. As Kagome had pulled herself from her horrid memories, she had looked up and noticed another one of her lond time friends, standing up from the base of the tree with Naraku always behind her she was waving the male over excitedly ''Sesshomaru!'' She had called out happily, to which the fll blooded dog demon male had walked over to the couple carrying his books within his hands and a simple white bag that contained his mac laptop and one or two other books and notebooks.

The tall distinguished silver hared dog demon had walked over the couple, Sesshomaru had definitely changed, he still had his trademark silver mane that was pulled back in a simple low braid, and his tall but lean and muscular built was hidden under a pair of comfortable and lose khakis and a white pull over hoodie and a pair of simple nice sneakers. Kagome smiled ''You haven't changed one bit...'' Kagome had smiled and giggled, as Naraku and Sesshomaru had shook hands, they have an understanding, both of the males loved and cared for her very much; Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was happy with Naraku.

''Kagome, Naraku, how are you? At has been a long time, how is Sango?'' Ever since graduation, Sango and Miroku had gotten engaged and they moved to America and her and Kagome barely get to talk; she missed Sango even the perverted Miroku; those were her best friends since they were a year old. With a sigh ''I honestly haven't talked to her lately, I have been busy so has she, how is Koga, and your father? I haven't talked to them lately?'' Feeling her boyfriend's arm go around her waist and pulling her closer to his larger frame. Sesshomaru had always wanted someone in his life, his soul mate, someone that he could call his and his alone the silver hared male hadn't dated much; Sesshomaru didn't think that his standards were being not realistic.

Sesshomaru wanted someone that was bright, great personality, a good sense of humor and very polite; and submissive to him and him only- he had silently shook his head, even his father had found his soul mate with a woman by the name of Izayoi and had his younger half brother, Inuyasha. And his idiot of a younger brother, is making a mockery out of the Taisho name, by gallivanting with that town doorknob Kikyo, that thing that was called a woman didn't even care about him. Sesshomaru knew about Kikyo's other 'boyfriends' every time that Inuyasha had given his so-called- girlfriend money for herself, she would rifle through his wallet and steal his money and his credit cards, and charged about $72,000! When the bill came Toga Taisho was pissed!

Needless to say, Inuyasha has an ultimatum, Kikyo or his family...

As Sesshomaru had been shaken from his thoughts, while he was walking with the happy couple, he had stopped dead in his tracks... he saw her! The one!

White wavy blonde hair, about hip length, purple red and black streaks in it, pale oval delicate feminine features that had a minute amount of makeup on- much like his own demonic markings of his royal status and birth- he saw her black finger nails with her slender fingers, her gorgeous green eyes were glued to a Stephen King book It. Sesshomaru continued to stand there entranced by this beautiful creature, taking in her attire, she had on a pair of black and red tripp pants, and a simple red tank top that was kinda low in the front showing a bit of her plump breasts. Sesshomaru had started to deep yet shallow, his golden small glasses had he had slipped on prior to walking with his friends nearly had fallen off of his nose; truthfully he didn't need them he just thought that they looked good on him.

Images of this girl under him, were running through his mind, him on top of her thrusting in and out like a mad man, flashes of her on her hands and knees submitting to him, Sesshomaru had felt his manhood stir slowly. He really needed to control his thoughts right now! Or he would take this girl over and over again, not that would be a bad thing, but it was the principal of the matter Kagome happened to look over and see the girl ''She's cute,'' Both males had snapped their heads over in her general direction and the girl the looked right back at both of them. Kagome had smiled, she knew Sesshomaru through and through, and this girl was the pedigree that fit Sesshomaru's list and beyond ''I like her shoes...'' Kagome had said while looking at the T.U.K Black three buckle screw sole boots that she was sporting.

Naraku had looked over at the girl that was sitting in the shade, he had to agree ''She is cute, however Kagome you are my goddess.'' The dark hared spider demon had complimented while giving his girl a kiss on her lips, after parting Kagome had playfully slapped his larger arm ''behave...'' She giggled, he pulled her closer to him ''never...'' He had purred/growled in her ear, while letting her go reluctantly, as Kagome had looked at the girl ''You know what, I'm gonna talk to her,'' Before the two could stop her, Kagome had already crossed the distance, and went over and talked to this girl.

''Um, hello,'' Startled, the white blonde wavy hared goth had looked up at the person ''Hello,'' Kagome had motioned if it was ok for her to sit with the other girl ''Sure,'' Kagome had sat down ''Thank you, my name is Kagome Higurashi,'' Reaching for the other girl's hand, who placed her bookmark back in her book and placed it in her Sailor Moon hobo bag and shook Kagome's outstretched hand ''My name is Cassandra Pendragon, nice to meet you Kagome Higurashi... Priestess right?'' Kagome's large blue eyes had lit up in total shock, seeing Cassandra's face and hearing her bell like voice ''Y-Yes, I am, who did you know that?'' Cassandra had smiled sweetly, and looked over to the two men one with long inky very unruly wavy black hair and dressed in black, the other was very handsome, silver hared dream boat!

''Who are they?'' Cassandra had asked, while the two had let go of each other's hand after shaking them, meeting her distant stare ''Oh them, the one with the dark hair that is my boyfriend Naraku Kotno, and the silver hared one is my best friend Sesshomaru Taisho.'' Before their friend making chat could continue they had heard two hateful voices ''Why if isn't my 'step' sister, and you have gone to women?'' There stood Inuyasha in his poser 'thug' attire, and by him Kikyo wearing something that would make low class whores shudder, the goth had stood up with her back turned ''Who should I be more worried about Kagome? The idiot or the whore?'' Kagome had looked over at the two, before answering ''Be more concerned about Kikyo, Cassandra she is pure evil.'' The young priestess had said while standing up with her new friend.

Kikyo had looked Cassandra over while sneering ''Half witch, half priestess, trash that they let in here, wait a minuet your last name is Pendragon right?'' The whore had asked cruelly, to which Cassandra had replied ''Yeah bitch what of it?'' Kikyo giggled shrilly, causing Cassandra to wince a bit, Kagome was on her guard until Kikyo had said ''Hey 'sis' I heard that someone had asked you who is your daddy in your bed?'' Kikyo laughed, while stepping closer with Inuyasha by her like a trained dog. Cassandra had noticed the look on Kagome's face and didn't like the results; snapping her attention back onto the haters. Cassandra looked over at Kikyo and Inuyasha ''Get lost you filth, what business is it of yours what your 'step' sister does or who she talks to, and why the fuck you wanna know my name?'' Inuyasha had stepped forward, even with Cassandra's higher shoes, Inuyasha was taller and bigger, Kikyo had stepped more foward ''I heard that you had gotten kicked out of your last college for fighting, or fucking a teacher!'' Inuyasha laughed.

''Hey at least I get paid what's your excuse? And puppy boy my face is up here... and by the way Skanky ho, my thongs cover more than what you are wearing, don't be stupid your whole life... come one Kagome...'' As Cassandra went to grab her new friend, Inuyasha had grabbed Cassandra, until two blurs of silver and black had came in front of the four ''Little brother, you will do well to release this lady...'' Naraku had looked over at Kikyo with such total hate, how dare Kikyo treat his Kagome like that, true the spider demon was no Saint, but really.

Naraku had limits and Kikyo goes at all time lows even for her, as Sesshomaru had continued to tighten his hold on his little brother's wrist burning it with his trademark poison. Inuyasha had let go of Cassandra's arm, as he did so it had revealed a red print that had marred her perfect skin Sesshomaru was nearly shaking with rage as he punched his little brother high in the air!

Meanwhile, as Sesshomaru was dealing him Inuyasha, Naraku was guiding Kagome behind him, as Cassandra had looked up at Inuyasha's flying form ''Good form!'' Her green eyes had lit up in humor, as they heard Inuyasha screaming ''BASTARD!'' While Kikyo was chasing after her gravy train, as Cassandra had snuck a fast look at Sesshomaru *Damn fine as hell,* as she thankfully kept her thoughts to herself, Sesshomaru had turned his attention back to the pale curvy siren that was standing by him, bowing to her respectively ''I do apologize for my 'half' brother, I am Sesshomaru Taisho, may I have your name?''  
>-She is beautiful, her scent is perfect...- Sesshomaru had thought to himself, while straightening his stature of 6'2'' Cassandra had watched his perfection, extending her hand ''My name is Cassandra, Cassandra Pendragon... nice to meet you...'' As Sesshomaru had gently clasped onto the girl's smaller hand and turned to where he could see her knuckles and placed a mannerly kiss on the small pale hand that was in his grasp.<p>

The other couple was watching the play by play, it was clear that the two were smitten, both of them were thinking the same thing, they are gonna invest condoms for the two meeting people that were in front of them. As the day had went on, with no drama, Sesshomaru and Kagome and Naraku had gone to their classes while Cassandra had gone to her's...

Much later on, in the dorm of Naraku and Kagome both of them had finished their assignments and they were sitting on the couch nibbiling on some chips and ranch dip when Kagome had rested her head on his broad shoulder ''Thank you...'' Naraku had looked over at his girlfriend, and asked her to repeat what she had just said. Kagome had blinked her large and shinning blue eyes up, smiling at him ''Thank you for protecting me...'' She had repeated, Naraku had smiled softly before tucking some of Kagome's fallen hair from her eyes ''I have no regrets, except for not getting there in enough time, and for that, I will carry that guilt with me until the very day that I die, Kagome... My Kagome...'' Kagome had brought his head to her lap, and started to stroke his hair, it had always calmed him, she never blamed him not once... She knew that he would save her, feeling his relax more and more ''Naraku, do you think that we should hook up Cassandra and Sesshomaru?'' Kagome had asked while his purring had increased... damnit! She had to hit the magic spot just behind his right ear, as Naraku slowly and unwillingly had picked his head up from his woman's dainty lap, he had looked at her like she was out of her mind.

''Kagome... I really don't know about this... I am not the 'match making' type, I just know how to break necks and cash checks...'' Kagome had laughed while poking him in his wall of a chest ''I know you are studying to be a doctor, babe,'' While their lips were meeting for a goodnight kiss...

Meanwhile with Cassandra

The girl was sitting at her desk alone in her dorm, sighing to herself, she was so lonely no real friends no boyfriend she lived with her grandfather she loved that man more than her own life... her family never wanted her, her grandfather had took her in, took care of her and when her grandmother had died from cancer, the two had each other. Cassandra loved her grandparents, very much, she had promised her grandfather that she would go into nursing and she would be helping people, as her assignments were done she had gotten up and decided to skip dinner since that she wasn't too hungry and didn't wanna waste anything. Going to her dresser and choosing her sleeping garments for the night and picking out her clothes for the next day, as she did so, she couldn't keep this 'Sesshomaru' off of her mind... why though?

(End of Chapter 1, R&R,)


	2. The Second Day and Cassandra's New Class

Match Makers Inc.

(Second Chapter of this story, the pairings are as followed Naraku and Kagome and Sesshomaru and OC Inuyasha and Kikyo (for now) and if you all do not like my style of writing then DO NOT read my stories...On with the second chapter.)

Chapter 2: The Second Day and Cassandra's New Class

The next day had a bit too quick for Cassandra and the rest of the students at their college, as her alarm had buzzed loudly waking her up from an erotic dream, her and the man that she had just met yesterday. Cassandra was laying on a large bed surrounded with candle light and red rose petals, naked tattooed and pierced, whimpering and begging for the man that was between her legs. His tongue was doing magic on her, while his hands were cupping her breasts, just before she was going to lose it Sesshomaru had skimmed up to her pierced navel and dipped his tongue there;  
>feeling her 14 Gage, 716'' Steel Shell moon navel Barbell. Just as her dream was getting good, that fucking alarm 'HAD' to wake her up, with an irritated groan she had burried her head under her pillow...

As her head was under the pillow to try to tune out the annoying device, while reaching her other hand out of the sheets and patting certain places on her nightstand, and finally slapping the loud annoying thing. A messy bedhead had slowly lifted from the pillow and the sheets, and a yawning pale Cassandra with her white and purple and red and black streaked hair all over the place. Cassandra had never had a dream like 'that' and that damn alarm clock 'had' to wake her up just when it was getting good. With a sigh, the 18 year old had gotten up and happened to look down and she saw proof that hot dream about a very hot Sesshomaru.

''Damnit!'' Cassandra had swore, while reaching in her nightstand and pulling out a hand held vibe and grabbed her black silk thigh high robe, she needed to release some tention now!

After her very cold shower, a towel claid Cassandra had stepped out with her hair dripping thanking the fates and the heavens that she had her room to herself. As the girl had taken her towel off and wrapped it around her head to keep her wet hair from dripping everywhere, she had walked over to one of her dressers and pulled out a black killer extreme push up bra, and reaching in and pulling out a pair of matching thong. Going over to her closet and pulling out a pair of black and purple tripp pants and black and purple hearted tank top. Reaching for her same pair of boots from yesterday, and walking over to her bag filled with her hair and makeup, heading back to her bathroom and preparing for her day.

Smiling at the tattoo of a red hatchet girl on her shoulder and the japanese symbol of 'love' on her upper arm, on her lower back she had gotten a black heart with a red cross in the middle of it. Tucking some now dried hair from her ears, to see her multi piercings on each side; opening her mouth a bit to put on some lip gloss to show her tongue piercing. Cassandra had always considered herself to be a free spirit, she always never was really noticed or part of anything, she was just in the know so to speak. Walking over to her table and grabbing one of laptops, a black ultra thin mac laptop and the other was a Red Hp Laptop that she had kept her deepest and very personal thoughts, kind of like a diary.

Cassandra never took that one out at all, she had that computer locked so tightly that it would make the security at Fort Knox jealous, and if anyone were to find out what she had wrote about yesterday may the Heavens themselves help her! As the girl had grabbed her same sailor moon bag from yesterday, and placed her chosen computer in the bag and grabbed some books and notebooks and pens and other things that she had needed today. Skipping on breakfast, and running to the building number that was typed on her iphone 6, but during her run she had bumped into a wall of a chest, she would've fallen if a strong yet familar hand hadn't zipped out and caught her around her curvy and yet waist.

With a startled cry, Cassandra had looked up at her savior, it was Sesshomaru! The girl had had stared wide eyed as flashes had began to fill her head again:

Cassandra on top of Sesshomaru in a random classroom both of them on top of a desk, and their naked bodies covered in sweat as the girl had continued to bounce on him, while his hands were cupping her bouncing breasts.  
>Harder and harder Cassandra had ridden Sesshomaru, as she leaned back, while still bouncing, and her hands had placed themselves on his strong thighs, hearing Sesshomaru's growls and moans...<p>

Quickly snapping out of that flash, before her body could betray her, Sesshomaru was helping her stand up with his arm still around her ''Are you alright, Cassandra?'' The beautiful male dog demon had asked her while his head was bent down to stare in her eyes. Cassandra had quickly licked her lips, and took a deep breath ''Y-Yes, I am I thought that I was running late, and I didn't see where I was going I am so sorry if I hurt you!'' Sesshomaru had waved the apology away, and reluctantly had Stepped a bit away from her, sparkling green had met gold, Sesshomaru had looked over at his expensive rolex ''What time and where is your first class?'' He had asked her in a calm and paitent tone of voice, Cassandra had pulled out her phone again and pulled out her scedule.

''It says I have 'Theories of Demonic History at 8:15, and a double dose of 'Theories of Witches, and Were Wolves and Vampires' at 10:00,'' Cassandra had answered, Sesshomaru had knodded his head up and down in an understanding gesture, taking his place at herside, the girl had continued to stare at him. The silver hared handsome male had continued to lead her to the classroom ''Yes have the same classes,'' Sesshomaru had explained while walking with her to the classroom, Cassandra had mutely knodded her head up and down once. Cassandra had looked over her shoulder and saw Naraku and Kagome behind them, Sesshomaru had looked over his shoulder as well, as they were sitting down in the back part of the lecture room. While the other students were still taking their seats, and pulling out their laptops and notebooks.

Sesshomaru had remembered a song that he loved to listen you 'She's like the Wind' from the original Dirty Dancin' movie, which he had to admit that it was a very good movie, he imaged himself and Cassandra slow dancing to this song in the rain, her body close to him. Sesshomaru 'HAD' to control himself, or get himself neutered, whatever came first, Cassandra and Kagome's talking and Naraku elbowing him had pulled him out from his little fantasy that sitting by him. Kagome was helping one Cassandra Pendragon the object of Sesshomaru's undying affections, with her scedule ''Oh you are taking health and things like that?'' Came Kagome's voice, which the white blonde girl had knodded her head up and down, before Kagome had continued ''Oh then you are with us,'' Cassandra had smiled.

She felt accpeted! It had turned out that the four had a lot in common and hating both Inuyasha and Kikyo were the main things, and speaking of the devils ''Oh dear Jesus, the horror...'' Kagome had said while walking over to her boyfriend and sitting on his strong lap and hiding her face. Cassandra had winced ''My virgin eyes...'' She had said while covering her own green eyes, and burrying her head in Sesshomaru's strong bicept, Naraku smirked and made eye contact with Sesshomaru; both knew that look very well he too had decided to poke at his 'little' brother ''Little brother, and something that crawled out of the sewers, my my I see that you have my little 'love' tap...'' He loved to bait his little brother all the time, and Naraku had jumped in on this ''And I can say that he had ever looked better, trust me Inuyasha it is an improvement. Seeing what you are with, I'd say between the both of you in comparision, I think that you might be the girl in this 'relationship' and I am going on a whimb and saying that Kikyo is the 'man'?'' Naraku had snickered out while the two girls were giggling.

Hell, even Sesshomaru had to chuckle, Inuyasha glared ''Hey Cassandra, if I were you I wouldn't waste my time here you will be done before you even know it... Don't fuck with me or my precious Kikyo... at least Kikyo didn't fuck her step father...'' Inuyasha had hatefully said while digging at Kagome, who in turn, stopped giggling and stood up and placed her hands on her small hips and glared at him ''For your information, Inuyasha, I didn't do such a thing, he raped me! And your 'precious' Kikyho, knew what about it! If Naraku wanted to, he would kill him...'' Then Cassandra had interrupted Kagome's speech, while standing up laughing at Inuyasha and Kikyo ''And if I were you, I'd do a couple of things, One: Get tested, cause God only knows what kind of dieses that you are being subjected to. Two: If I were you, I'd be very careful what comes out of your mouth next cause I'll be 'nice' and give you three seconds to run...'' Cassandra had promised while flanking Kagome's side.

At that moment, the teacher had came in and told the students to sit down and prepare for their lessons today...

Fast forward, to lunch, Cassandra was on her way to her dorm to study, when her hungry stomach had annouced that she was hungry, Sesshomaru had gently grabbed her hand ''Come let us get some lunch, I am starving...'' As he said that, Sesshomaru had gently tugged a mute Cassandra with him, leaving the other happy couple bringing up the rear. Both of them were chosing prudent silence wise, on both of their parts, Naraku knew from the moment that Sesshomaru had seen Cassandra; the silver hared male had claimed her as his. The dark hared spider demon also knew that it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru had claimed Cassandra; but the silver hared dog demon prince had confided in the other male that he wishes to court Cassandra first to have her get to know him. Naraku knew the outcome as well, he even kept it from Kagome,  
>which wouldn't be a pretty site if she were to find out; and he would defuse her bomb- or get to her while she's getting her firy temper going.<p>

As Sesshomaru had guided Cassandra to the lunch table, and had her sit down next to him, Naraku was carrying a shared tray for himself and Kagome who was carrying some sodas for the four ''Who wants Pepsi?'' Cassandra had raised her hand, meekly, until something had went off in her bag ''Excuse me,'' She had nicely said while grabbing a device and pricked her finger ''Damnit... hurts...'' Seeing result... Cassandra needed to get her sugar up, opening the can and looking while sipping on the chilled drink, Kagome knew ''Sugar?'' Cassandra knodded yes, Kagome sometimes gets like that once in a while whenever Kagome skips at least a few days worth of meals. Sesshomaru had handed Cassandra her plate, she smiled and said thank you while picking up her fork and eating a good bit, this made Sesshomaru almost purr out loud, however thankfully he had 'that' under control.

As her dominate, he had the right to see to her health, Cassandra was eating her fruit and walnut salad with some yogart; while Sesshomaru was making her that she ate. He could tell in her scent, that she was ok, once lunch was over the four had gone their next classes; to the hardest class of them all, witches and priestess and demons even half demons. The teacher, Bankostu, was gonna show them the prope methods of attack and offense, however this time it was going to be different pointing at Kagome and Cassandra ''Come on you two, good girls, you two will be teaming up against Kikyo and Inuyasha...'' Cassandra had smirked and turned her head over to Kagome, who looked a bit shocked, what did she do that was so wrong?

Cassandra and the other three combatons were shown the fighting area where the walls of the classroom had opened like a door, and the four were on their respective sides, Kagome was behind Cassandra, Kikyo behind Inuyasha, by the two fighters were weapons of their choice the cocky jerk- Inuyasha had to speak. With his hands on his hips, and a smirking Kikyo behind him, he had started to chuckle ''Hey Pendragon, you can use the weapons, I'll be nice...'' As Cassandra had reached on her pant's pocket, pulling out a black bandanna and throwing her wavy hair in a low pony tail Kagome was watching them like hawk! As Cassandra had her hair ready, she laughed at Inuyasha's sentence ''Why Inuyasha, I could use the swords and other objects, however something tells me that you get exposed to Skankyho's objects for that dirty space that she calls her pussy... and by the way,  
>if I did use weapons, it wouldn'y be fair to you...'' Inuyasha growled, low.<p>

As Bankostu, tried not to laugh at that one, gesturing for the class to be quiet ''Now when I say so, priestess' your jobs are plain and simple, one heal your partners and two no interfering...NOW!'' Cassandra had her black fire ready, as Inuyasha leaped into his attacks...

Cassandra proved that she was more than all talk, and then some, magic or hand to hand, until Inuyasha had quickly blinded her!

And picked Cassandra up over his shoulder like she weighted nothing, he was gonna throw her and break her into pieces, her foot had made contact with the back of his head and he dropped her! Bankostu had stopped the fight, and ran over to the fallen Cassandra while Sesshomaru and Naraku were attempting to get through the dueling part. The teacher had waved Sesshomaru over, and he was allowed in, Cassandra in defense had put up a type of shield that most witches use to protect themselves she was crying and in agony... Pain was coursing throughout her smaller frame, Kikyo and Inuyasha had made a hastey retreat, while everyone was figuring out how to get through the barrier that Cassandra had place around her to protect herself only. Kagome was scared for her friend ''Cassy! Please let down the barrier! Let us help you!'' Kagome had pleaded to her friend, while Sesshomaru seemingly knew what to do. The silver hared dog demon had straighten his full 6'2'' height and turned and stepped through the barrier without any type of effort, the class had stood there shocked!

Sesshomaru had knealt down and carefully picked her light little body up, she had stope her whimpering and her screaming, as he had done so the shield had evaporated into vapor leaving Sesshomaru and and carried Cassandra. Just seconds before the shield had evaporated, Cassandra had passed out, Kagome and Naraku had gone up to the dog demon and they told him (in a nice tone of voice) to take her to the hospital wing. Reluctantly Sesshomaru had agreed, under the condition that he doesn't leave her side until she is ok, the dark hared couple had watched in a stunned silence while Sesshomaru had carried Cassandra upstairs to the nurse's office...

Kagome had thought while she saw Sesshomaru sit himself at Cassandra's side on her bed, 'Maybe Naraku and I won't not have to interfier after all?'

(End of Chapter 2 in Match Maker... Read and review if you like... tmrw is my bday o joy...)


	3. helping hand, and an evil plan

Match Makers Inc.

(Disclaimer, see Chapter 1, I know in my last chapter of Kagome will be mine was rushed, but she was feeling very conflicted... anyway this will be about two weeks after Cassandra had been carried to the hospital)

Chapter 3: A helping hand, and an evil plan

It had been at least two weeks since the fight between Cassandra and Inuyasha, and both Naraku and Kagome had been helping out Sesshomaru a lot. Since the visit from the hospital, the doctors had told the three that Cassandra will be blinded for at least another two weeks! The doctors then told her that her eyes needed to heal naturally, no magic, Sesshomaru and Naraku along with Kagome had offered to help Cassandra. The 18 year old girl, who was so used to being independent, she had to rely on herself but now she has to depend on her friends to help her.

And no one knows what Inuyasha had thrown in her face, it burned like hell, the doctors were baffled they were able to get some samples of the substance. They had said it will be about four days maybe five, for the results, in that time Cassandra had to adjust to what has happened. Since today was Tuesday, and it was all day health and medical classes; the teachers had offered Cassandra an option due to her condition; that they were going to her a 'pass' or have one of her friends to take the notes for her so that when her sight had came back she could study for the big final.

Cassandra had followed the advice, of groups of people her friends and her professors, she had decided to have the three that always consisted of Kagome and Naraku and Sesshomaru take her notes for her. Cassandra had to wear sun glasses, cause of fear of further infection and her sparkling green eyes had gotten badly damaged. That powder or whatever that Inuyasha had thrown in her eyes burned like hellfire; as Cassandra was waiting at the bench with her bag and sunglasses and in her typical tripp pants attire and a red tank top and the same boots.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to escort her to their classes, and Kagome and Naraku were on their way after breakfast at the nearby diner. She was sitting on the bench, it already had been three days and her senses have increased, she had felt two very bad presences ''Hey Pendragon, its nice seeing you!'' Kikyo had called out, while Inuyasha was snickering, while the slut priestess was motioning for Inuyasha to move behind Cassandra; who was trying to quickly use her magic to help her.

It all came too fast for Cassandra to react, Inuyasha and Kikyo both had grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground, and Kikyo had gotten on top of Cassandra and pulling her hair and banging her head off of the grass; while Inuyasha was holding the tripp pants wearing Cassandra's hands down on the ground with one hand. Kikyo had motioned to Inuyasha to hand her something and the silver hared half demon did, as he had handed his 'girlfriend' some scissors.

Kikyo laughed and grabbed a massive handful of Cassandra's beautiful white wavy streaked hair, while both of them were laughing wickedly; they were finally 'gonna show Cassandra who was incharge' or to 'know her place' as Kikyo was opening the scissors and smiling at Inuyasha ''First, babe,  
>can I kick her?'' The silver hared punk had asked excitedly, the slut priestess had smiled darkly and laughed ''Yes babe... kick her hard!'' As Inuyasha smiled and reared his foot back and...<p>

In a blur of silver, Inuyasha was sticking through the middle of a large cherry blossom tree, Kikyo had gotten the hell out of there, as Cassandra had turned over on her left side coughing and gagging; trying desperately to hide her face due to her being pulled and thrown on to the ground. Sesshomaru had stood there just above Cassandra's prone frame; inside he was shaking with rage and hate... inside he wanted to tear both of those 'people' to shreds... True outside, he seemed calm cool and collected; but now for once he wanted to transformed into his true animal and rip and render and tear them to shreds for harming what was made to be Sesshomaru's!

A shocked Kagome and Naraku were walking very fast hand in hand, looking at the position that Cassandra was in and Sesshomaru, and Naraku could tell by looking at the dog demon young adult; that he was border lined turning into his inner animal. And he heard, from Kagome, that when Sesshomaru rarely loses it and when he does its hell on earth! And it was clear that Sesshomaru was smitten with Cassandra, as Kagome had carefully had gotten on her knees and touching Cassandra's shoulder and her face and her stomach asking her if she was alright.

Naraku had grabbed Sesshomaru's wrists, telling him to calm down, Sesshomaru's trademark golden eyes were starting to glow a lethal and deadly red; the spider demon was actually struggling to restrain Sesshomaru! The other students and the professors were watching the scene unfold, Naraku had regained a bit of control on Sesshomaru's restraint; the dark hared spider demon had whispered ''Get a hold of yourself, your mate needs you Taisho...'' A shaking with fury Sesshomaru Taisho had craned his trembling head and face in Naraku's general direction.

Sesshomaru had then looked back over at Cassandra, who was in a standing position with Kagome's help, the white hared half witch half priestess was getting her breathing back under control; and gathering her scattered wits. Sesshomaru had finally relaxed enough for Naraku to release him, the silver hared male had staggered a bit and slowly walked over towards Cassandra; and placing his stronger arm around her waist and guiding her away from other people and prying eyes.

As Sesshomaru gently gathered a shaking and sore Cassandra in his strong warm arms; and held her to him. Cassandra had held onto his sky blue pull over hoodie, and feeling the material of his normal khakis, gathering her close, while placing his cheek against her crown of her head, and started to rock her slowly, and lovingly. Sesshomaru had closed his eyes, savoring this moment, Cassandra needed him now more than ever, feeling her pale soft hands reaching up to his face she felt his beauty both his inner beauty and his outer beauty. Sesshomaru held her tighter and tighter, his idiot half brother and the town door knob have it out for Sesshomaru's danity mate.

And that thought alone had angered and terrified Sesshomaru, Cassandra had breathed a calming deep breath, Sesshomaru had gathered her very close...

- Mean While with Naraku and Kagome -

The two, that now are alone, had looked in their other's direction that was totally out of Sesshomaru's character! Then it hit Kagome, Cassandra 'had' to be Sesshomaru's mate! As the fiery tempered priestess was to Naraku, it was the biggest what the hell moment in history. Kagome couldn't believe how low both Inuyasha and Kikyo were sinking, and why Cassandra and Kagome herself, Kagome had deserved to know that much. However, sadly, Kagome would never get the answers to her questions because Kikyo will always 'plays the victim' and hides behind her 'daddy' Hitomi and her new mother, Asami.

And why did Inuyasha have to do this to Kagome, and to Cassandra, and Kagome had never gotten the answers about what had happened between herself and her mother; they were pretty close for a while until Asami and Hitomi had started to date and then eventually getting engaged and then getting married. Kikyo had weaseled her way into Kagome's mother's heart, and why the young girl missed her father terribly. Kagome's father was named, Hotaru the man loved his little girl dearly she was and always will be; Hotaru had declared it in his will that his only child/ Kagome can inherit Hotaru's vast wealth.

In his will, it was declared either upon her being either married or having her first born child; Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when she had felt Naraku's gentle touch on her shoulder. Snapping out of it, and looking at him, Kagome had fully understood why the oldest form of 'motivation' in the world... greed... it was plain and simple and sick at the same time. Kagome and her boyfriend had made deeper eye contact with each other; the young girl had shook her head side to side ''Are you alright, my siren?'' Came Naraku's voice of concern, Kagome had smiled reassuringly and placed her hand upon his larger hand linking them together.

''Yes, I am ok, honey I was just saying goodbye to some old ghosts of my past, I am more worried for Cassandra; should we go and see if she is okay?'' Kagome had asked innocently and full of concern for her new friend. Shaking his very unruly wavy head side to side 'no' noticing Kagome's questioning look, Naraku had decided to beat her to questioning his choice and choosing to answer her very shocked stare ''My siren, my mate, Cassandra is alright she is with her mate Sesshomaru Taisho; and he will see to her needs as the right of her dominate. As her dominate, he has to see to her health and her safety, allow me to explain. When the dominate mate has seen their submissive mate for the first time, they will need to be in their presence a lot, they will need to show love that they are loved and wanted and protected; most of all.'' Explained Naraku as they walked down to somewhere private, so that he can answer all of her questions.

- Back to Sesshomaru and Cassandra -

As Sesshomaru had started to settle down a bit more, he still had a grip on her, his rational thinking had kicked back in he needed her in his arms for a bit longer to assure his inner creature that she was okay. His inner demon was pacing back and forth like a caged and wild animal ready to strike at any second anytime at anywhere; he continued to rock with her holding her more tenderly and powerfully, those two were very close to crossing the big line with him. He remembered a song that always calmed his down, sang by a mortal by the name of Barry Manilow- Mandy was the song; he had begun it hum it then he had started to sing ''Yesterday is a dream, I face the morning, crying on a breeze, the pain is calling, oh Mandy...'' Cassandra listened to his beautiful singing voice, her favorite song in the whole world!

Barely a week and a half, since the horrible day that she had lost her sight since that day, all she wanted to do was cry all her life she was mistreated. Besides her grandfather, no man had ever treated her with any ounce of kindness all her life no one had ever looked twice at her; all her life she had trained her self to fight both with her witchcraft and her priestess powers used as one. Then her grandfather had signed her up for every form of martial arts known to man, and she wasn't no match for a half demon, snapping more out of her thoughts by feeling Sesshomaru's soft touch caressing her back and her hair. His singing had calmed her down a lot, he still continued to sing softly to her this was really settling his inner beast; that was in chaos still.

Feeling his hands rest on her shoulders, he never wanted to let her go, he was destined to be with her and only her and she was destined for him and only him. Feeling Cassandra's soft and smooth form underneath his touch; fiery waves were radiating from both of their bodies. Cassandra had placed her hands on his forearms, after trying and failing once or twice ''Yesterday was a dream, I face the morning, crying on a breeze, the pain is calling, oh Mandy...'' Sesshomaru had still continued to sing to her calming her down even more so. Cassandra was breathing slow and steady, while wishing that she could look in his eyes until she had started to sing a part of Barry Manilow's 'Mandy' song ''Yesterday is a dream, I face the morning crying on a breeze, the pain is calling, oh Mandy...'' Sesshomaru had looked at her his mate, with his large arms still around her; Cassandra had the voice of an angel...

Cassandra's sweet voice had brought him out of his thoughts ''Sesshomaru, we should get to classes we will be late...'' No response, she felt his cheek rest back on her crown of her soft hair, licking her lips slowly knowing very well from day one, Sesshomaru is a dog demon an Inu youkai; not human like her. Cassandra had to re build her thoughts to get him to focus on her a bit more; still even though Sesshomaru is a dog demon true however she is not afraid of him, but her knowledge of demons males needed to be researched through and though. Cassandra was feeling something for Sesshomaru since day one, but she didn't know what it was that she was feeling. The half witch half priestess, was unknowingly casting a spell on one Sesshomaru Taisho, either intentionally or unintentionally.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru had released her, reaching his larger hand up and brushed some of her hair from her face; even though her sparkling green eyes were going to be damaged for a while, he could help her see that he would take care of her love her and protect her as long as they both live. Even though male and female demons, do not become fully immortal until they had reached their 21st birthday; and being 19 himself one Sesshomaru 'The Killing Perfection' Taisho would have to cross that bridge of his and Cassandra's future when the day had come. But now first things first, her vision, the doctor did say that it had to heal without any type of powers whatever that stuff was it did a number on his delicate Cassandra's perfect eyes.

And Sesshomaru would make Inuyasha and Kikyo suffer dearly...

-Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kikyo-

The two were in the Taisho Summer home laying on his parent's king sized bed, feverishly making out with each other, while their hands were roaming each other's naked forms parting from each other; the couple had grinned ''What next should we do to Cassandra and to that hateful bitch Kagome, my sweet lovely innocent Kikyo?'' Inuyasha had purred while tighten his hold around Kikyo's waist and pulling her closer ''Inuyasha, you know that I will never harm you, right?'' Asked Kikyo while straddling his naked waist, while he was cupping her full breasts ''Both Cassandra and Kagome will know their places in the line and in the world, they will never disrespect me ever again... And I know that it was hard for you to hear that 'pure and innocent' Kagome had done; Inuyasha trust me she was cheating on you with her own step father and crying rape, then she went ahead and fucked the spider demon trash Naraku. And now Cassandra has been casting a powerful spell on Sesshomaru, and now we have to free Sesshomaru from her dark magic.'' Kikyo had lied while impaling herself on the gravy train.

''And now, I know where Cassandra keeps her hateful spells, and now she is tainting Sesshomaru's heart and introducing Kagome in the dark arts of witchcraft... we must find her laptop that never leaves her room...'' With her grinding thrusts, convincing Inuyasha ''What you need me to do? Feels... so...gooodd...'' Inuyasha had moaned while Kikyo was doing the work on Inuyasha; grabbing the half demon's chest and hair ''Her sliding window doesn't lock very good on the left side, use your claw to open it at an angle, on the kitchen table will be a Red Hp Laptop. Get it and I will take care of the rest, and after Cassandra has been taken care of, Kagome will fall next, and then I shall be your mate!'' Kikyo had screamed as they came, she had fallen on top of his equally sweaty body.

Kikyo smirked, as evening had settled, slowly moving carefully as to not to wake him reaching to her ugly red parada bag; pulling out three objects a cell phone and a very powerful birth control potion smirking to herself, she suckered him! True, she didn't think that Inuyasha would be that easy to trick, after taking the pill and quickly and quietly turning on her device, leaving a text message that read:

Kikyo's text: He will do it ***** you know where to me sweetheart... he waz no clue... lol...

****** Text: Koolness, when will you finally dump rich boy?

Kikyo' text: Before the mating ritual party, be there, and yes I am taking the pill, how many more doses do I give him?

****** Text: For him to fully listen to you, about another three drops but not at once we both no that this type of substance is odorless and colorless also he can't see it either; this is important that I have that laptop before that slut's sight is bak, and knowing the overgrown mutt like we all do be a cold day in hell before that could and would happen... now lay next to our cash cow and think abut me... fuckin got it?

Kikyo shuddered in delight...

Kikyo's text: Ya, I do...

****** Text: I 3 U

Kikyo's text: I 3 U 2...

With a wicked smile upon her face, Kikyo had gone to sleep, the now thrilled and excited whore of a priestess was going to get the best of both worlds money and decent sex with Inuyasha; and with her true love ****** great fucking sex and a lot of help spending one Inuyasha Taisho's money...

(End of chapter 3, of match maker... R&R!)


	4. Long title & long overdue dealin walot

Match Maker 4: Next appointment, & tears, and evil a brewing & a bonus chapter Change of heart part 1

(Disclaimer see Chapter 1)

This will be about three more weeks since Kikyo's and Inuyasha's latest stunt against Cassandra and Kagome, and so far there was no improvement about Cassandra's vision. Everyone that was surrounding and concerning themselves with Cassandra's problem; Sesshomaru was 98% of the time around Cassandra Pendragon. Both Kagome and Naraku knew of the inuyoukai's claim on the half witch and the half priestess; and from what the spider demon that was known as one Naraku Kotno; and his little delicate priestess one Kagome Higurashi, had been witnessing between the two it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru swoons and claims Cassandra.

Kagome had thought what would be the harm in 'helping' the two in getting together, so how could she convince Naraku to help the two soon to be couple. The raven hared blue eyed priestess was sitting outside wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black top and a pair of high heeled black boots; she loved those boots and wore them every chance that she could: Naraku had gotten them for her at Christmas. Kagome had continued to sit on the bench waiting for her Naraku and her friends Cassandra and Sesshomaru. Crossing her legs and placed her oval pale face back in her book Stephen King's 'Needful Things' Thankful that she had finished her assignments.

Kagome even wrote down the notes that Cassandra and Sesshomaru had needed for their medical classes and their lectures; she knew that the two were very much grateful. Kagome smiled while she was reading her book, the young Jr college girl had jumped a bit upon feeling a larger hand on her shoulder ''Surprise baby...'' She had turned to see her loving boyfriend; with a red rose ''Naraku Aki Konto!'' Kagome had scolded him for scaring her ''What, my mate?'' Kagome's spider demon was trying to look very innocent as he possibly could, and failing very miserably. Kagome knew that 'who me' look of innocence very well her Naraku was built from head to toe for sin, in a good way for the young Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome had smiled, Naraku knew how to get back in her good graces, hopping over the bench before his little Kagome could even blink. Her spider demon was in front of her while handing the singal rose; Kagome had giggled while taking the flower. Naraku had wrapped his strong arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then gave her lips a couple of butterfly kisses. Kagome knew that she could never be angry at him; she had playfully patted his arm while giggling as they had parted, and linking their hands and gathering their stuff. They were getting ready to go to Cassandra's dorm to get her, the couple knew very well that Sesshomaru would be there the tall silver hared Senior had been staying at Cassandra's dorm room since the attack by Inuyasha and Kikyo.

The couple were making their way to their friend's dorm, the nice autumn weather raidiating from all over the place through the leaves and the skies and the air. As they were buzzed in Cassandra's dorm walking down the hallway, still hand in hand, looking for the room 25 :Pendragon: as they had gotten to the room Naraku had reached up and knocked on the door. As a fully dressed Sesshomaru had answered the door, the silver hared male was in his typical pair of khakis and a simple white t shirt as of late Cassandra had learned to spell herself showered and dressed and properly ready for the days coming. And today Kagome and Naraku were going with the two to the doctor with Cassandra and Sesshomaru; the white hared multi streaked girl had recently obtained a cane and starting to walk with it, if only for short distances, the half priestess half witch was in her typical pair of black and white tripp pants and her black and white plaid sneakers with a tight black tank top with a white 'Punisher' skull in the middle.

Sesshomaru had Cassandra's breakfast ready and her black zip up hoodie with an Avenged Seven Fold hoodie, he was helping her inside of the slightly warmer material and helping her sit down at the kitchen table where her laptops are. Cassandra was glad that her powers are matured enough for her entries on her Hp laptop with magic. Cassandra was trying to be very optimistic about getting her sight back. However, she was losing her faith and hope about that very fast, about her eye sight she missed not being able to see the sun rise and set; she had missed seeing her favorite colors black red blue sometimes she'll be partial to some pinks. For the love of God, and the heavens, she missed looking at Sesshomaru and his demonic beauty Cassandra liked the fact that Sesshomaru was always around her; and the young 18 year old Jr. had asked herself deep down.

Very deep down, Cassandra Pendragon had asked herself mentally that why would someone as handsome and very beautiful like Sesshomaru would or ever could interested in someone like her; or even her in general. Sesshomaru could have anyone that he wanted, but he acted like he wanted her but for what? As the four had gotten up from the table and Cassandra had asked Kagome to place the laptops in the secert hiding place; Sesshomaru had thought of that place just in case of Inuyasha and Kikyo were stupid enough to even try. The four were walking to the doctor's building, thankful that today was Friday and that there were no classes until Tuesday due to holidays and parents and everything was getting very crazy as of late.

Naraku had led his girlfriend and his friends, soon to be couple themselves, as always Sesshomaru had offered his arm to the white hared multi streaked and tattooed and pierced Cassandra his arm. Whenever she would be around Sesshomaru her cane would not be needed; they had gotten in the spider demon's favorite black four door car, as always Kagome would be in the passenger's seat Naraku driving, Cassandra and Sesshomaru side by side. Cassandra was really hating her sun glasses, but yet she was getting used to them, her pink glossed lips were shaking but not really she was scared that she will never see again.

As always Kagome would be by Cassandra's side, cheering her up and being positive and optimistic for Cassandra's sake; Kagome had laid her head on his black long sleeved shirt and noticing his simple black baggy jeans and his black ankle boots. About another fifteen to twenty minuets later, they had pulled up to the building and parked and gotten out Sesshomaru had then gotten out of the car before Cassandra. Sesshomaru had his arm around Cassandra to guide her along, as Naraku had pressed the 'lock' button on his key chain and grabbing Kagome's hand and walking beside the two. As they were waiting for the nurse to guide the the two to the back, Naraku was sitting by Kagome and Cassandra was sitting on her otherside, the red eyed spider demon had turned his gaze over in Cassandra's general direction.

''Cassandra, how are your eyes? Anything improved, or was it about the same?'' Inquired the man that had stolen Kagome's heart, Cassandra had turned in his direction where his voice was coming from; her other senses were getting pretty strong. Cassandra had smiled a bit ''My eyes don't really hurt so much, and I can take off the sunglasses whenever I am in my dorm.'' Came Cassandra's voice while they were waiting, Kagome was sitting there and placing her hand twined within her boyfriend's hand as always, Cassandra was crossing her left ankle with her right one and her hands were neatly folded upon her lap like always; Sesshomaru was crossing his leg, Kagome had looked over at the corner of her eye and wanted to asked her friend this question ''Cassy?'' Asked the raven hared blue eyed priestess, 'the punker girl' as some stupid people had named her had looked over in Kagome's general direction ''Yes, Kagome?'' She had replied, Kagome had sighed she didn't know how to ask this but here it goes ''What does your grandfather think about what had happened to you about a few weeks ago?'' She was meaning the 'fight' between Inuyasha and Cassandra.

Kagome had felt so terrible for asking her friend this, she knew that her grandfather wasn't a young man, but Kagome had being avoiding asking the question also she knew that it probably wasn't none of the girl's business. Now Kagome was regretting asking that, Inuyasha was right Kagome doesn't think before she asks some questions; however Cassandra was not upset or even angered by Kagome's question ''Kag, he wishes that he was a few years younger so that he could teach one Inuyasha and trampzilla a thing or two in respect. However he had given all that permission to Sesshomaru here, so if you wish to do 'something' to Kikyho I would never 'turn a blind eye' so to speak.'' Cassandra had whispered out her response to the fellow priestess friend, they knew that the male demons that were by them could hear every word, as if they were in the huddle themselves.

Kagome had to hide a snicker, or even a bunch of laughter, as the elder lady had came up ''Cassandra Pendragon?'' Asked the polite older nurse, the younger girl was slowly getting up, the nurse knew that Cassandra's three friends were here for moral support. Cassandra had stopped dead in her tracks, after getting up, the elder nurse had stopped ''Do you need my arm sweetie?'' The plump older woman had asked her very gently, as the girl had slowly extended her hand towards Sesshomaru ''Madam, can Sesshomaru come with me?'' Asked the scared girl, the nurse couldn't blame her the kind woman had smiled softly and motioned for the non hesitating inuyoukai that was already standing and gently grabbing Cassandra's hand. The older nurse had secretly thought that those two were a couple from the very moment that she had first seen the two, little did the guiding nurse know that a certain demon could read minds very well.

Naraku had chuckled softly and quietly at the sight, he knew what was in Sesshomaru's mind and Cassandra's mind as well; the tricky thing is that when it came to Kagome's and Cassandra's minds that he could read the white hared rocker like girl's mind. However Kagome's he could only pick up some bits and pieces of his mate's mind but nothing really solid. Naraku was no fool, Sesshomaru would claim Cassandra soon, but he knew his little fireball priestess Kagome he knew that his little blue eyed mate was going to rush the fates one way or another. His little Kagome would never cease to amaze him, from the first time that Naraku had seen Kagome he had claimed her as his... As he sighed quietly and placed his head on Kagome's crown, as usual Naraku's trademark unruly raven hared mane was pulled up in a simple ponytail...

Mean while with Cassandra and Sesshomaru; the silver hared male inuyoukai had gently placed her on the examine table in a sitting position, with Sesshomaru behind her, as the tall brown hared human had entered the room while looking at his chart. Sesshomaru had looked at the human doctor, that Izayoi had known and went to school with, had recommended this particular doctor that specializes in this field of practice Dr. Paul Sethe, he had specialized to be an optometrist; and this case he was working and researching with his fellow colleagues, he smiled and helped Cassandra to remove her shades. He had looked at the girl's healing eyes, they didn't look so swelled and burnt or even infected ''Alright, Miss. Pendragon, I am going to do the light test on you, then we are going to do the hand test.'' Said the doctor while pulling out a small pen like light, turning it on and slowly shinning the bright light in her eyes. Cassandra could see some blurs, but not the shapes or anything more in 3d.

''Anything Miss. Pendragon?'' The man had asked in a concerned and friendly voice, her eyes didn't look so infected, she had blinked a couple of times ''I can see some blurs, but that's it...'' Sesshomaru's eyes had widen, in total surprise, as did the doctor's, the man had tried seeing if the girl could see his finger going back and forth ''I can't see what you are doing now.'' Okay the blurs were a good sign that her vision was returning however not by the healed time that the professionals had said that when Cassandra would be able to see. After the eye exam was over, the doctor had nodded and went back to his chart and wrote down some notes and went back and checked Cassandra's eyes again, and titled her head back and placed his hand on her eyes and counted to twenty: placing her head back to normal and asked her to open her eyes. As Cassandra had opened her eyes, as she did her eyes that were a beautiful green were now a very deep not so badly infected.

But the infection is still there, Cassandra's eyes were not supposed to be this red the substance that was collected from the fight was sent to a lab and people that had been working non stop on that stuff. Dr. Paul had been on the phone with those people asking questions, even he was doing a lot of research as well, both parties were constantly comparing notes. As Cassandra had felt Sesshomaru's gentle touch on her back the entire time the doctor was going back and forth between his chart and notes; and back to Cassandra ''I see, maybe I could try some eye drops?'' Asked the girl on the table, the doctor was shaking his head side to side ''I dare not try you on them, if they don't work properly these drops may irritate your eyes worse. I'm going to try you on some oral antibiotics, for a while just to make sure that there were no hidden infections that were missed from the previous time.'' As the man had placed the shades gently back on Cassandra's face, and turned to jot down some more notes and grabbing the phone was on the wall and dialing a number for the medicines.

Sesshomaru respected this man, he knew him all his life, he could tell that this family man was trying so hard to help Sesshomaru's future intended: the silver hared male could feel and sense that Dr. Sethe was really trying to cure this; as always Sesshomaru would stroke Cassandra's hair. Whenever Sesshomaru would stroke her hair, he knew that it brought her some ease, he knew that his little half witch half priestess missed looking with her eyes; but that didn't mean that her other senses and her powers had dissipated in no means possible or even in logic. Sesshomaru had even spoken with his intended's grand parent, her only care giver besides him, and the elderly man liked him of course Sesshomaru was always respectful and kind to the elders; Cassandra had licked her lips trying not to buckle or show any type of weakness or even cry.

''Dr. Sethe, if these antibiotics don't work then what will be my options?'' Cassandra had asked, yes this girl was rather understanding and rather patient for her age, the doctor knew that the time frame had came and went as did the two others that were in the room with him. Sethe had gotten off the phone and grabbed his chart and walked over to the two, he knew that he had to tell her... well them... with a deep breath he said ''If these medicines that I'm calling in don't work then your options are, being blinded until whatever this is clears on its own; or we could try a experimental laser surgery, but let's keep positive about this maybe these antibiotics will work, hm?'' Patting the girl's leg and knee, Cassandra had nodded as did Sesshomaru they would give these medicines a try for a while, however if they don't work then one Sesshomaru Madoka Taisho The Killing Perfection would take matters in his own hands; and killing Kikyo and Inuyasha will be on the top of the list- the very top.

As the two had followed the doctor out to pay, Cassandra had given Sesshomaru her credit card and she was guided to the bathroom by the sweet older nurse from before as Cassandra had closed the door to the restroom, her powers were scanning for any sign for anyone else in there with her. Once she was sure that she was completely alone, Cassandra had leaned up against the door of the room that she was in and slid down to the floor and began to cry out of sheer pain; she had done no wrong to both Inuyasha and Kikyo and they had the balls to do this! Cassandra was no push over, but now she was blinded and could be blinded forever, why do these things always happened to her? She was raped at 13, by someone that she had thought that she could trust, since that night she had distanced herself from any types of men. Once Cassandra had seen Sesshomaru, it was totally different, she saw his aura and he was the real deal a man of his word; true she knew that he was a dog demon from the moment that she had seen him but that never mattered to her.

As Cassandra had sat there with her knees up to her chest; her tears were pouring down her face if she were stronger if she would've been faster even by a nano second. After taking quite a few deep breaths, and getting up while trying to find the sink with some luck getting up and finding the picket. Turning on the cold water, removing her shades and dipped her head, and patting her face with very cool water and heaving while she was calming herself down. As she had managed to find the paper towels to pat dry her face, and placed her shades back on and touching the cool walls and making her way to the door. A shaking Cassandra had unlocking it, and slowly making her way out to the hallway trying not to fall or bump into anyone. From the first moment that this had happened, before Sesshomaru had taken over as her care giver, if she were to bump into one more person for the 20th time at the college she would be arrested for assault.

Cassandra was patting the wall, and breathing slow and deep, Sesshomaru had seen his future mate and walked up to her and calmly wrapped his arm around her and held her hand. As the two had made their way back to their friends, who were still sitting in the waiting room, Kagome and Naraku had both sensed the two coming. Both of them looked over at the soon to be couple and from the looks on their faces it was not entirely good news, as Kagome and Naraku had stood up the priestess had taken possession of Cassandra ''What did the doctor say, guys?'' She had asked as they were making their way to the car. After the four had gotten in the car, ''It's not completely good news, guys, eye drops won't work he's gonna try me on some antibiotics to see if it'll help my eyes heal better. If the medicines don't work then there will be a type of iffy laser operation then if that doesn't work than I don't know what to do.'' Cassandra had explained while, unknown to her Sesshomaru didn't use her credit card without her even knowing he had put it in her hoodie pocket.

The couple in the front seat were in a state of shock, why would Kikyo had Inuyasha do this to Cassandra ''I'll kill those two!'' Kagome's temper had rung out from the front seat, Naraku had reached over and placed his larger hand on her leg; he was trying to soothe Kagome's anger but it was rising fast. Naraku had done a lot of very low things way before he and his little priestess were dating, true, but even he had standards he liked and respected Cassandra Pendragon. And truth be told, both the spider demon and his little priestess knew that Cassandra and Sesshomaru would make a perfect couple; both were praying and hoping that Cassandra would get her sight back. Naraku and Kagome were going to help the half witch half priestess in anyway shape or form to get her any kind of help; the spider demon had a suspicion that the answer to Cassandra getting her sight back isn't as hard as to seems. Naraku loved challenges, not as much as he loved and worshiped Kagome, knowing Sesshomaru from the past few weeks the silver hared dog demon had been secretly searching and researching possible cures or methods for Sesshomaru's little white hared half priestess half witch; the male demon never sleeps.

All were deciding that they were getting very hungry, Sesshomaru had placed his hand on Cassandra's he wanted to ensure her in anyway that he could. If he could get a hold of both Inuyasha and Kikyo, he would make them both beg for mercy if the two were lucky enough he would let them go after he had beaten them within an inch of their pathetic lives. Maybe his father, Toga Taisho, knew of a few things Sesshomaru often spoken to him about Cassandra and he knew his father better than anyone; the silver hared Senior knew that his father had figured out that the eldest Taisho dog demon son had staked his claim on this delicate human that was by him. As they had drove to the building that read 'Tama Library' Kagome had looked over while unbuckling her seat belt ''I'll be a minute..'' After the blue eyed priestess had given a cute but loving kiss to Naraku, as Kagome had gotten out and shut the door making her way to door of the large grey building.

The three were in the car waiting for the woman, what did Kagome want in that library? Maybe it was something that could help, with the situation? Not even five minutes later, Kagome had came out with her small arms filled with a couple of medium to large books. After Naraku had reached his taller frame over to help her with the car door. After getting in, and closing the door, Kagome had sighed happily and looked over to her boyfriend and her friends ''I think that I have an answer, I think that I have something that could help!'' The girl had said very happily, while lifting a couple of the semi thick books and showing them to her boyfriend and her friend. The couple of books were both black and green titles one had read 'Unknown Curses,' and 'Dark Herbs,' and 'Healing Roots and Sutras,' Those books were well researched by Kagome, she knew that Kikyo was liable enough to do anything. Deep down Kagome was praying that Kikyo didn't do what she had suspected that something was wrong with Inuyasha for quite sometime, but she didn't really want to jump to any assumptions; to Kagome even Kikyo deserved the benefit of the doubt.

The four had pulled out of the parking lot and going to the mall parking lot, about five minutes away from there, after parking and and getting out of the car, the four were getting out and as always Naraku and Kagome were holding hands; and Sesshomaru had his hand twined with Cassandra's and his other hand was around her waist. Unknowingly to them, they were being watched, a man with a long braid and red eyes and tanned skin, he was smirking Cassandra Pendragon had grown from an adorable teen to a woman in a matter of five years. She was his, she had to learn that, and she will always will be his he smiled again ''A spider and dog demons, mortal and immortal enemies joined for the sake of the women that they are with? The dark hared girl is cute brother, however not my type...'' In the driver's seat next to his older brother ''I think that the dark hared girl is cute as well brother, from what I smell I think that she might be a priestess.'' The tanned male demon had looked over to his little brother and grinned, at the reptilian like demon that was his flesh and blood.

''Manten, what do you know about this particular priestess with this mortal technology?'' Inquired the elder of the evil brothers while they were watching the four come back to the car with some bags the tanned man's red eyes never left Cassandra's form ''The dark hared girl is named Kagome Higurashi, and her step sister was named Kikyo; her mother always sides with Kikyo and her father- and Hiten the tall dark hared man is Naraku Konto, he is a spider demon and he is very wealthy. The tall silver hared male is Sesshomaru Taisho, he is a wealthy dog demon, do not let his looks fool you, brother Hiten, he may seem calm and silent do not push him he will lash out.'' As the black car was leaving the parking lot; the demons's red car was following them, the four had no idea who was behind them, or what was following them. As their college had came in sight, pulling in the same parking space and getting out; and going in Cassandra's dorm building and her room, before the two pulled away Hiten looked out the window.

As the two demons were pulling away looking at Cassandra's frame in the window with Sesshomaru by her ''Mine...'' The red car had drove off, as the four was setting up their meal, Kagome was in the fridge getting some bottles of water- Naraku was opening up the bags and the boxes and Sesshomaru was sitting Cassandra down. Kagome had handed out the bottles of water and sat down by Cassandra and placing her hand on her's reassuringly, Naraku had placed Kagome's meal by her and Sesshomaru was doing the same with Cassandra. The four were eating and talking and Sesshomaru knew that Kagome and Naraku had been helping him to find a cure for Cassandra. Kagome had looked over at Sesshomaru while they were eating their Chinese food that they had gotten from the mall, their favorite restaurant was called 'Silver Shikon Moon' they always get a lot of food for a good price; Kagome was taking a few sips of her water and looked over at Sesshomaru ''Sess, do you want to help Naraku and I research we could really use your eyes?'' Kagome and Naraku knew that Sesshomaru would never leave Cassandra.

''Sesshomaru, those medicines will just put me out, Kagome is right we will need all the help that we can use. And what I'm going to do is finish eating and take the medicines and maybe these pills will help and those books will help too...'' Sesshomaru could smell the salt from her tears from earlier; he wasn't stupid far from it, with his very keen hearing he heard his future mate's heart tearing sobs. When Sesshomaru had heard her crying he wanted nothing more than to hold her and to take her pain away; if Sesshomaru had the power he would bring back her eye sight but sadly he can't, the silver hared male dog demon felt so powerless and so helpless. It was against his better judgement, Sesshomaru had reluctantly agreed to go with Kagome and Naraku to help them to research this at the couple's dorm: and they would be about ten minutes away. After mess was cleaned up, Cassandra had offered to have her mac laptop opened with a video center chat line opened while the three were away from the white hared half witch and half priestess.

After everything was setup and everything; Cassandra's mac laptop would turned towards her bed. Cassandra, with Sesshomaru's help, had sat on the bed and took off her shoes and her hoodie and laying down as the couple had grabbed their stuff, and waited for Sesshomaru they knew that he was very reluctant still about leaving her side. Sesshomaru had everything setup, by the first ring on the video program it should pick up the couple were watching in the hallways as the silver hared male dog demon was locking her door more secured than ever...

- END OF THE FIRST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER AND ON TO BONUS CHANGE OF HEART first part!-

Unknowingly with the three that had reluctantly left the building, unknowingly to the resting Cassandra, three people were standing around the corner of the farthest part of the hallway two mystery males and an unknown female had walked slowly up to the heavily locked door that read :Cassandra Pendragon: one male was the look out the other male was picking the lock; and the female was giddy and smiling evilly. Cassandra was gonna pay for it, the pathetic half bred priestess insults the name of a 'priestess' she needed to learn her place in life. As the lock had popped opened, the door was slowly opening the three had stepped inside and looked around the room and seeing the sleeping Cassandra; they saw that she was asleep due the new medicines that the doctor had given her. It had been only five minutes, and now the three were going to have fun with this slow and painful; maybe they might leave her alive and crying like always since she had lost her sight. Cassandra had nuzzled further into her pillow, and mumbled something and going into a deeper sleep.

The three were looking around for any type of sign for Cassandra's other laptop that HP; two out of the three had looked over at the girl that was passed out asleep the young man that was watching her, he almost felt sorry for this girl. But this girl was to blame for this, somehow, the woman that was walking seductively and wrapping her arms around him. The man that was looking at Cassandra, looked over and met the evil woman's eye contact ''Trust me, Inuyasha, this is the best way Cassandra has Sesshomaru and Kagome under her spell. Inuyasha allow Renkotsu to do this he can save your brother's soul from the evil of Cassandra and Kagome and that son of a bitch Naraku...'' Kikyo had manipulated him over and over she was no fool, Kagome's powers and skill were growing more and more by the day; her own step sister made her scared Kikyo's grey emotionless eyes went wide in fear. Kikyo and Renkotsu were having relations the whole time behind Inuyasha's back, and all Inuyasha was a practice fuck and money, Kikyo had been slipping Renkostu money and Inuyasha's credit card numbers.

''Inuyasha step aside, the only way for this spell to be lifted is Cassandra has to be defiled by Renkostu and beaten... move aside or you don't love us,'' Placing her hand on her stomach, she knew that she cold get away with this a couple of more weeks tops until Inuyasha had figured it out that Kikyo wasn't in heat or it wasn't a blood moon out. Kikyo was a priestess, she had been drugging Inuyasha for a very long time and that his demon blood was fighting it; because of the human part of him was trying to help the demon part of him fight this evil drugs. Kikyo knew that the drugs were starting to ware off on him, even the double doses that she had been giving him is not completely working.

Maybe Cassandra's blood had come in to play; Kikyo knew that her half sister Kagome, and the rat bastard Naraku are getting a lot closer to the truth and Kikyo is growing more and more desperate by the day. Cassandra would get her eye sight back with the help of Kagome, and Naraku and now Sesshomaru the answer is very close to home but by that time it will be too late.

Cassandra had a eery feeling that something wasn't right in her dorm, making a soft bird like cry, as if she was starting to wake up and blinking her semi decent stare up and before she could even react. Renkostu had jumped on top of Cassandra knowing the drugs were still in her system. Renkostu was pinning her down, Cassandra was kicking and trying to pull away from the creepy snake eyed man, Inuyasha was hearing and watching Cassandra's pleas for help; she was kicking and spitting and doing whatever she could do. Inuyasha's human reason had kicked in and fight the drugs along with the demon blood that was also coursing throughout his body; something had snapped inside of his head and his heart. This white hared multi streaked girl, with some tattoos and some piercings and that this girl wears different clothes and she was the only one with the so called balls to stand up to Kikyo; and his eyes had blinked over to Kikyo's frame that was by him and her hand was placed on her stomach blinking his head by to Cassandra that was whimpering and crying. Something had just told him that this girl had done no real wrong to him, the thought of Kagome had just entered his mind he drove her away because he was being a selfish dick.

A scent had reached his nose, the scent of lying and deception, then another scent had wafted towards his nose again; Renkostu's scent was mixed in with Kikyo's, and he had figured it out violently shrugging away from Kikyo and grabbing Renkostu by his shoulders and throwing him across the room through the window! Kikyo had looked shocked as a shocked and shaken Cassandra had curled over onto her side. The white hared multi streaked girl was holding herself and crying saying something like ''No...'' or ''Not again...'' her whimpers were tearing at Inuyasha's half human heart; during the struggle Cassandra's expensive mac laptop and fallen onto the floor and smashed as Kikyo had regained her composure she had stared at Inuyasha in total shock and surprise no one with those high doses could fight off that type of power! Kikyo had managed to escape, Inuyasha had turned to his right side and his heart and face had softened; her shirt was torn a bit and there was a bruise on her cheek, there was a cut on her lip pity and sorrow had laced through Inuyasha's system- like this shaking girl before him; Kagome had done no wrong. Inuyasha had reached up and took off his red zip up hoodie jacket, and wrapped her up in it and carefully picked her up bridal style she needed to be looked at by a doctor now.

He knew that Sesshomaru would have his head, and not to mention Naraku and Kagome, and he would deserve every second of it and gently picking her up and carrying her out of the destroyed room tenderly taking flight to the hospital she needed medical attention. True Renkostu didn't rape Cassandra, but still she needed checked, gently setting himself and a shaking Cassandra that was still in his arms. Walking slowly in the hospital that was called 'Dreamer Pool Tama Hospital' walking inside and seeing the odd look on the elderly nurse's face that was by the reception desk; the grey hared woman had button for help and two male doctors had came running from the other end of the hallway! One of them had grabbed Cassandra gently off of Inuyasha, and placed her on one of the wheeled hospital beds and rolling her down the hall to the Exam Room. Inuyasha had stood there in complete and total shock and disbelief, for the past few years Kikyo had lied to him throughout their whole 'relationship' and not only he had hurt Kagome and Cassandra; not only he had hurt those two girls he had hurt his mother his father... and his brother...

Those four were all really close, up until a couple of years ago since he and Kikyo had went public about their 'so called relationship' that was when all hell had per verbally had broken loose. With a sigh, he had sat down in a chair with his head in his hands and breathing heavy with total disgust; and in complete pain tears were starting to come down his face! Pity and pain had laced through him...

(End of the lengthy chapter on to the next chapter... R&R)


	5. Change of heart 2 & sight for sore eyes

Match Maker 5: Change of Heart 2/2, & a sight for sore eyes

(Disclaimer see Chapter 1 and on with the story!)

Inuyasha had sat there with his cell phone in his hand, looking at the number that had read 'Sesshomaru's' name, he sighed he knew that he had to tell Sesshomaru. Then bringing up another number that read 'Old Man' he licked his lips, he had dialed the number that had read his father's name as the device had rung on the other end after a couple of times, he had heard his father's slightly deeper voice on the other end:

Toga: Hello?

Inuyasha: Old Man it's me, pup, I'm at Dreamer Pool Tama Hospital...

Toga: Pup are you alright?

Inuyasha: No, I'm not, Cassandra was attacked old man and I almost did something that I nearly regretted; and no I didn't hurt her...  
>it was Kikyo. And I found out that Kikyo had been lying about being preggo by me; and I haven't told Sesshomaru- you were the first one that I called...<p>

Toga: Pup, stay were you are at, your mother and I are on our way right now: and I will call Sesshomaru and we will go from there; okay?

Inuyasha: Okay... bye...

After hanging up, he had sighed and placed his smart phone back on his jean pocket, and placed his head back in his hands the guilt that was growing through him was worse than any type of beating or even punishment that he would ever recieve. After several minutes, which was the longest minutes of his life, he had felt both of his parents' touch on his shoulder. Lifting his head up, to see both of his parents, tears were pouring down his face they both had seen the pain in their son's eyes: they both seen it; pain complete and total pain.

Inuyasha, who had never cried in public, just broke down and buried his head on his mother's chest and cried hard feeling his mother soothing him and whispering softly. Toga was rubbing his back, and Izayoi was stroking his hair, both were looking at each other and Toga had reluctantly stood up and told the two that he was going to get Sesshomaru and Kagome and Naraku. After leaving, Izayoi had managed to get him back in the chair, with her hands still stroking his hair...

Mean while with Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kagome...

The three were sitting around reading the books that Kagome had checked out, jotting down a series of notes, and Kagome had her laptop out and the three of them were searching possible cures to help Cassandra. They all heard a knock on the couple's dorm room door, Kagome had gotten up and answered the door and with a gasp both males had perked up and looked up to see ''Inu Papa!'' The priestess had cried out happily and hugged him, Toga had missed Kagome a lot after setting her down ''How are you kitten?'' Kagome loved it whenever he called her 'kitten' looking at the two males in the room.

Toga had sighed, he had to tell his eldest son and now, Sesshomaru had looked over at his father confused ''Father what is it?'' Even Naraku was looking concerned, while he was standing by Kagome; the three were watching Toga surprised he was early in his visit they had watched as Inu Papa had gently placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder: with a very deep breath. Sesshomaru was worried, was there something wrong? Was Izayoi okay?

At first, Sesshomaru and Izayoi didn't really see eye to eye about a lot of things; at first but in time he grew like and respect her and thought of her is his real mother even though she was a mortal. True, Sesshomaru and his birth mother did not see eye to eye point in fact they hate each other a lot as the eldest Taisho son had gotten older and less easy to lie to and to manipulate. Izayoi had always treated Sesshomaru like an equal and respected him, Sesshomaru had quickly broken himself from his thoughts and looked at his father who still had his hand on the other male's shoulder. The silver hared soon to be twenty one year old looked at his father still ''Father is Izayoi alright?'' Sesshomaru had asked out of pure concern for the only woman that was ever a 'motherly' figure in his life.

Toga had smiled softly and a bit sadly ''Yes son, Izayoi is alright, it is Cassandra she is in the hospital...'' Seeing the primal look that was surfacing in Sesshomaru's eyes and his face were turning and telling the story. Sesshomaru had became ridged; Naraku had placed a shocked Kagome behind him he knew that Sesshomaru's beast was starting to rule him, but the spider demon and Inu Papa knew that Sesshomaru would fight his inner animal. The three that were in the room knew that Sesshomaru would not be ruled by his inner demon and Inu Papa had a hold of his eldest son's shoulders tighter; Sesshomaru was starting to growl and snarl.

Sesshomaru was shaking with untamed rage and fury, whoever had done this to his Cassandra would pay a very high and painful price, the silver hared younger dog demon male's fangs were starting to grow from his mouth into very sharp points. Sesshomaru's claws were starting to come out, Toga knew that Sesshomaru had claim the girl as his mate whoever not completely; the snarling had become much louder. Sesshomaru was acting like a caged animal, and that was putting things very mildly, in a blink of an eye Naraku had sped to help Toga restrain Sesshomaru seeing as though the red eyed spider demon was about three inches taller than Sesshomaru- and even that was a challenge for the dark hared male.

The blue eyed priestess had watched in total shock, it was so obvious, Sesshomaru was in love with one Cassandra Pendragon and somehow Kagome had a feeling that it was very mutual. Kagome had plucked up her courage and slowly started to walk towards the most important males in her life, slowly placing her hands up in front of her and softly calling out ''Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Cassandras needs out now; do not fall apart now pull yourself together for your future and for your mate...'' The young priestess was by Naraku, who was actually straining to restrain him, even Toga was starting to buckle a bit. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was just as deadly as Naraku, if provoked, otherwise the two are very calm cool and collected the gathered parties in the room knew that Sesshomaru's claws were one of the deadliest things that was on his being.

''Son, Kagome is right, Cassandra needs you now more than ever...'' Sesshomaru was starting to calm down, and starting to place his beast back in his subconscious, slowly breathing in and out and trying to center himself. Sesshomaru's calm and sense was starting to kick in thankfully for both Toga and Naraku and Sesshomaru had laxed a bit. Sesshomaru was now thinking more clearer, Kagome was right Cassandra needed him; and Sesshomaru was growling and snarling didn't help his little white hared half priestess half witch. She needed him, relaxing a bit more, and calming down more and breathing more slow and calming his beast and his anger down. Toga and Naraku had slowly released the silver hared dog demon; Kagome had taken a very deep and calming for herself, she knew of Sesshomaru's temper and it wasn't wise at all to make him angry.

Sesshomaru had settled down enough to speak, looking over at both of the males that were holding him back, blinking his eyes back to their trademark golden color ''I want to see Cassandra now!'' Both Naraku and Toga had released him and Kagome had quickly as she possible could; Naraku had offered for himself and Kagome to follow the two silver hared dog demons, Sesshomaru had nodded in understanding after Toga and placed his arm around Sesshomaru and guiding him out of the room. Naraku and Kagome had soon followed, the couple knew that Sesshomaru was torn between being by Cassandra's side or finding the bastards that were responsible for this: but they knew that Sesshomaru would want to be with Cassandra now.

The four had hopped in their respective cars, Naraku and Kagome in his and Toga and Sesshomaru in the elder Taisho's red BMW; they were driving the twenty minutes praying and hoping that Cassandra would be able to tell them and the police who it was that had attacked her. Twenty of the longest minutes later, they had arrived to Dreamer Pool Tama Hospital Sesshomaru was the first to hop out of his father's car and ran as fast as he could he saw Izayoi and she had her arms around a crying and upset Inuyasha. Confusion and rage had lit up deep inside of Sesshomaru's mind, heart, soul and body dashing up to them his younger half brother had looked up expecting to be pounded or even killed.

Inuyasha had puffy red eyes, and his chest was heaving moving up and down with every calming breath that he was taking. Sesshomaru was sensing and smelling any sort of deception on Inuyasha; and he had found nothing and that had made him more angry and more confused. Looking at his elder half brother, he had sighed and stood up from his mother, while keeping eye contact with him ''I understand that if you don't believe what I have to say;  
>Sesshomaru I would understand that you would want to pound me into next week, and I wouldn't even fight back. What my part was to get in Cassandra's dorm, and get her HP Laptop, Kikyo told me that was all that she needed Kikyo had been lying to me from the start. She had been cheating on me from the start, when I first saw Cassandra- when I first seen her Sesshomaru with my heart and I saw that she had done no wrong to me or even to Kikyo.<br>Sesshomaru, mother and old man remember when I told you guys that Kikyo was claiming to be with my child: I remember that she wouldn't really allow me to get near her. Until today I had found out the truth, and I threw her sorry punk ass boyfriend he goes by the name of Renkostu...'' Inuyasha had continued explaining while they were walking down the hallway to Cassandra's room.

Kagome had looked up at Inuyasha in complete and total shock, why would Inuyasha now not believe precious Kikyo? Sensing his very hurt and confused aura, she had almost felt so bad for him, but no words couldn't erase what hurt Inuyasha had brought into Kagome's innocent world. The blue eyed priestess was very happy with Naraku, he treated her like a goddess, as the group had gotten to Cassandra's room 134; Sesshomaru was the first to open the door and what he saw his knees had nearly buckled. His beautiful mate was covered his bruises, and slap marks and her thin delicate wrists had bruises in the shape of hand prints; this sight had made Sesshomaru want to vomit as the group had went inside of the room: Izayoi's heart had sunk while her head was shaking side to side while her hand had gone to her chest where her heart was.

Sesshomaru had went to Cassandra's side and held her hand, he smelled knock out medicines on her, the dog demon male suspected that they must've had to place her into a sleeping like state. Kagome and them were plotting Renkostu's and Kikyo's slow and very painful deaths; Sesshomaru had placed Cassandra's hand on to his face and held it there. Sesshomaru was kicking himself; he should've brought Cassandra with him, or even the three should've stayed there, but it wasn't Kagome's and Naraku's faults even Sesshomaru couldn't blame them at all: he was going to place the blame strictly upon himself. But he wasn't entirely to blame, Kikyo and Renkostu were going to die if they were lucky, Kagome was on the verge of tears.

The doctor had came in and looked at the people standing inside the room gathered around the girl's bed; all heads had turned around ''Hello, may I ask who you lot are?'' Kagome had looked over at the doctor ''We are her friends, and the one sitting on her bed is her boyfriend.'' Explained the girl as the the dark hared tall man that had looked about in his mid thirties early forties; with very dark eyes and fare skin- Izayoi had looked over at the man ''Suikostu!'' He had looked at her ''Izzy!'' They had embraced, minus Kagome, Toga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Inu Papa noticed the confused look on Naraku's ''Suikostu, and Izayoi are cousins, they grew up together.'' Came Toga's voice as they had parted from the other's arms.

Cassandra was still sleeping, well sort of, Suikostu had checked his chart again and walking over to the hospital bed and looking at the IVs and machines; and going back to the chart and reading it. He had looked at Cassandra again and was taking her pulse and reading the monitors; nodding his head up and down and mummbiling a few words and noises that the demons and the half demon didn't hear quite clearly. Suikostu had looked up from his chart, and glanced over at Inuyasha ''You should be thanked my boy, if you were a few seconds later, then it would've been the worst.'' All had looked at Inuyasha; who had finally raised his head up, the guilt that he was feeling was worse than any kind of torture that anyone could think of. Kagome had looked over at the doctor and back at the prone Cassandra; Inuyasha had sighed and got up and walked over to the bed where Sesshomaru was sitting and Cassandra was laying and prone and out of it.

Sesshomaru had slowly looked up and starting to bare his fangs ''Chill out big brother, don't get your tail in a knot, I'm trying to make it right look I know what Kikyo had slipped me to blind Cassandra.'' They all were looking up at him, as Kagome had looked shocked as Inuyasha had made eye contact with her; Inuyasha had looked back over at Kagome and said ''Kags, there's something that you need to know, when Kikyo made the ingredients to blind Cassandra her priestess spiritual powers had became tainted; that means that your touch and Sesshomaru's kiss can bring her eye sight back.'' Inuyasha had explained while running his hand through his trademark hair; as he had continued ''But Kags there's more a lot more, Kikyo was going to kill you to taint your light, and kill Naraku. I know that I had fucked up, I fucked up major but I want to make it up to all of you: to let you all know how sorry that I am.'' Kagome was listening to Inuyasha's explaining; she had felt sorry for him but her heart lied with Naraku.

''The touch and the kiss had to be administered now, but separately,'' Came Inuyasha's voice, as Kagome had walked over to Cassandra's other bedside while Naraku was by his blue eyed priestess's side; Sesshomaru had looked over at Inuyasha who was getting ready to explain to the two that were involved. Cassandra was making small noises, and muttering something, as if she were trying to wake up, or letting them know that she was okay and listening to them, Sesshomaru had leaned down and got closer to Cassandra's form everyone was watching this scene had playing out before their eyes. No one was talking, no one was even whispering or breathing loud, Kagome had slowly reached up and gently placed both of her hands on to Cassandra's eyes as that had happened a warm soft pink light had seeped from Kagome's hands and in Cassandra's badly infected eyes. Kagome had started to shake and chanted unknown language and her eyes were rolling in the back of her head; as Inuyasha had stepped forward leaning over to see that Kagome was doing what was told to do properly- and to which she was.

As Kagome had her hands still placed over Cassandra's eyes still chanting, then a deeper shade of pink had left Kagome's hands and went right into Cassandra's. Inuyasha had heard whenever Kikyo and this 'Renkostu' were talking and with Cassandra being half priestess, Kagome would be able to heal the tripp pants wearing girl faster. As soon as Kagome was done, it was Sesshomaru's turn, the kiss of true love as soon as Kagome had stepped back with Naraku sliding his arm around her shoulders and guided her to him, the male dog demon had leaned forward, as everyone was watching. Sesshomaru had looked over and the nosy people in the room were thinking the exact thing 'Kiss the girl' the song from the Disney movie 'The Little Mermaid' the silver hared younger male dog demon knew those people would not leave the room; Sesshomaru had turned his attention back to his soon to be mate Cassandra. This wasn't how he pictured their first kiss together, however it was almost like 'Prince Charming' and the beautiful 'Princess under the sleeping curse or a painful curse,' Sesshomaru had gently placed one of his hands on her soft pale oval delicate face.

Sesshomaru's other hand was reaching up to cup her other side of her face and leaned down fully puckering his lips slightly, leaning down and placing a soft sweet and very romantic kiss upon her silken lips; of Cassandra's own movement her arms had wrapped themselves around Sesshomaru's broad and strong shoulders. Cassandra's lips were pressing softly onto Sesshomaru's lips meeting his lips with her's was what she had dreamnt about from the moment that she had laid eyes on him; finally they had parted from each other very very unwillingly. Cassandra had slowly and opened her eyes that were now a beautiful green, from their reddish/ black in color and very infected looking, they were now very clear and normal. As Cassandra had blinked once or twice, after a few moments of adjusting her vision was returning stronger and stronger.

Cassandra had seen the fire and the love that was burning within his eyes, deep down she had felt it, maybe he was burning for her, as she burned for him very deeply and heated she had burned for him. Everyone in the room couldn't believe that the two that consisted of Kagome and Sesshomaru had healed Cassandra's sight! All were clapping and smiling happily, Kagome had almost forgotten the bitter history between herself and Inuyasha thanks to Kikyo; Inuyasha will never have Kagome again. But the half dog demon had seen the way that Kagome had looked at Naraku, and that look had told the story, in Kagome's jeweled sparkling eyes Naraku would be the only male that she would ever look at that way.

As Cassandra laid on the bed being kissed by the dog demon of her dreams, like 'Sleeping Beauty,' they both had felt what was pulsing between both Cassandra and Sesshomaru, he had turned into her keeper for the past few days; he had protected her and cared for her she had now felt it in his actions and now she had felt it in his sweet and passionate kiss that belonged to Sesshomaru. The people that were watching the 'unofficial' couple, the white hared half priestess half witch had slowly reached up once more touching the beautiful male demon's face.

Sesshomaru had blinked his trademark golden/amber stare, he had secretly dreamnt of her touch, well not completely like this but it was better than nothing. The silver hares male savored this moment, every single second, his Cassandra Pendragon... his... she had smiled slightly, it had warmed Sesshomaru's heart... Cassandra was looking around the room, after unwillingly breaking her newly found stare sadly away from Sesshomaru; and taking in the colors that she had missed after all of these days and weeks. Cassandra was taking in the whites, the browns, the reds, and so on and so forth: the girl looked back over to the amazingly beautiful Sesshomaru that had kissed her and smiled again ''What is it?'' The dog demon had asked her out of concern, licking her lips tasting Sesshomaru's soft yet firm lips on her's still, Cassandra grinned widely and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and pulled him closer said ''You're a beautiful sight for sore eyes...'' And pressed her lips to his again...

(End of the fifth chapter R&R! Don't worry the plot will thicken!)


End file.
